Operaton Puffle
by piplup40
Summary: a new mission means a new adventure right? well for Naty40 her puffles go missing one day and she gets called away that night into Operation Puffle.
1. Chapter 1

it was cold it was dark and I had only one mission: save the puffles. I was running in the wilderness when he dashed in front of me and caused me to stop.

Earlier I was just about to get ready to go to bed after a whole day of searching, my puffles went missing this morning and all I found was Sprinkles, Ventra, Taelyr and my newest puffle Oro. I had just gotten comfortable when all of a sudden my spyphone rang, it gave me such a surprise, the type of surprise that makes my instincts kick in. So I immediately jumped off my sofa (yes, I sleep on one deal with it)

and do a karate pose in front of the crate next to it, but I just realized it was my spyphone ringing and relaxed, I must of frightend Taelyr when I jumped because she whispered "please don't do that again..." to me with a frightened look on her face. I scooped up the white puffle and answered the spyphone, it was the Director 'she' had a mission for me, Gary explained more. naturally I accepted, so I pulled on my blue and white hooded jumper and got whatever was left of my puffles to go outside with me but before closing the door, I glace at the tree that stood in my igloo and saw that my roommate-slash-best-friend was still sleeping so I close the door quietly and start to head to the ski village with my four remaining puffles. once I got there Gary was waiting for me "oh N, you're here"

"stop calling me that, you make me feel like a bad guy from a game I like to play"

"oh, my apologies miss 40 but it's become a habit addressing agents with their codenames"

"a bit better...", I dislike it when Gary refers to me by my agent name and the way he just did, it either makes me feel stupid or it's too grown-up for me

"anyway, you'll be needing these", and he gave me a headlight and net.

Later the five of us were looking for the fifth and final blue puffle "are you sure we are going to find the last-" Ventra spoke up but then last blue puffles showed up, I was just about to catch it when something dashed past and it made me jump. "Ventra, did you-", I started as I turned back to my puffles "Sprinkles, Oro, have you seen Ventra and Taelyr", Sprinkles just did a puffle shrug and Oro shook his head as if he said 'nope, sorry'. After some time I found the last blue puffle and released it from the device it was wearing. Then I reailsed: I'm stuck here all night with two majestic puffles and whatever gear I get given, but I put on a brave face and moved on to my next challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrive at a small camp after scaling a waterfall, on one side there was a surveillance base and on the other side there was a few cabins and a campfire. As I had expected Gary was waiting for me, he gave me some keys and a hydro tester then he left. I removed my headlight and shook my feathers back into place "I wonder what these keys are for", but I answered my question when I pressed the 'unlock' button for the off-road rescue vehicle "Sprinkles, Oro, get in the back". then we were speeding through the wilderness and I pulled up by a river, poor Oro had been frightened by my recklessness (yes, I can be a little crazy at times, but it's a family thing, just ask my cousin) and Sprinkles was laughing at him as if she was saying 'I told you so' "Sprinkles...", I started and she just gave me an awkward smile. Using the hydro tester, I found out there were traces of red fur in the river so using the net I scooped out as much as I could and using the trace tracker gadget on my spyphone, I traced the source of the fur. My quest to catch five red puffles began, the first three were caught in a single blow and the fourth one tried to put up a fight by running away from me. The fifth one was the hardest to get to, but Sprinkles, Oro and I cornered it. After setting the red puffle free, I started waddling to the rescue vehicle when all of a sudden something hit me at the back of my head and caused me to hit the snow with my face half-buried. "whatever that was is going down", I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrive at a small camp after scaling a waterfall, on one side there was a surveillance base and on the other side there was a few cabins and a campfire. As I had expected Gary was waiting for me, he gave me some keys and a hydro tester then he left. I removed my headlight and shook my feathers back into place "I wonder what these keys are for", but I answered my question when I pressed the 'unlock' button for the off-road rescue vehicle "Sprinkles, Oro, get in the back". then we were speeding through the wilderness and I pulled up by a river, poor Oro had been frightened by my recklessness (yes, I can be a little crazy at times, but it's a family thing, just ask my cousin) and Sprinkles was laughing at him as if she was saying 'I told you so' "Sprinkles...", I started and she just gave me an awkward smile. Using the hydro tester, I found out there were traces of red fur in the river so using the net I scooped out as much as I could and using the trace tracker gadget on my spyphone, I traced the source of the fur. My quest to catch five red puffles began, the first three were caught in a single blow and the fourth one tried to put up a fight by running away from me. The fifth one was the hardest to get to, but Sprinkles, Oro and I cornered it. After setting the red puffle free, I started waddling to the rescue vehicle when all of a sudden something hit me at the back of my head and caused me to hit the snow with my face half-buried. "whatever that was is going down", I thought to myself.


End file.
